Unfinished Composition
by Rio Dax
Summary: AU. 5 years after becoming blind, the young music teacher, Uzumaki Naruto, finds an odd happiness after pairing up with a new assistant. But do deep scars ever go away?. Shounen-ai. SasuNaru, implied KakaIru.
1. Chapter 1 Overture

**Story**: Unfinished Composition

**Chapter**: One ~ Overture

(Overture: Ontroduction to an opera or large musical piece)

**Summary**: AU. Five years after becoming blind, the young music teacher finds a duet partner in the dark eyes of an assistant. But when the curtains come up, the violin is silent. Shounen-ai/yaoi. SasuNaru, implied KakaIru.

* * *

"Naruto! Get up or I'm gonna leave you here!" The gruff voice echoed throughout the small apartment, penetrating through the thin walls and into the closed bedroom of a sleeping teen. Or at least he had been sleeping a moment ago, until his sensitive ears had been assaulted by the yell of his godfather and guardian, Jiraiya. Still, he remained buried under the blankets of his bed, reluctant to face a bright new day.

"Come on, brat, you're blind, not deaf! Now get your lazy ass up!"

The form under the blankets let out a mangled groan and shifted. A tan hand snaked its way out and felt around blindly on the nightstand next to the bed, nearly knocking off a slim cell phone before grabbing it and retreating back under the dark recess of the blanket. There was the muffled sound of buttons being deliberately pushed before a long pause. Suddenly, the form under the blankets grew deadly still before violently emerging in a fury.

"Are you senile, old man?! It's only six!" The teen threw the covers back over himself, quickly hiding his messy blonde hair and naked torso, grumbling and shifting in annoyance.

"I have a business meeting at 7:30 so I have to drop you off early!"

There was a scoff before the blonde teen sat up, letting the blankets fall off him. "You're not fooling anyone by calling it a business meeting, you old pervert."

There was a loud crash downstairs that sounded oddly like a kitchen chair being overturned. "Naruto, get your ungrateful, lazy ass up right now or I swear to god I'm gonna rearrange the furniture again!!"

The teen, Naruto, shuddered at his guardian's words. "Alright, I'm getting up," he shouted, sighing in defeat. He yawned and stretched, fully exposing the tanned and well-sculpted muscles of his chest, abdomen, and arms. A large spiral tattoo around his navel shifted as he did so, morphing slightly before returning to its original shape. The sunlight filtering through the curtains of his window accentuated the dull flash of multiple scars that littered his upper chest.

The most significant thing about Naruto wasn't his heavenly built body, his tattoo, or even the scars. Wrapped under his messy blonde hair and covering his eyes were white bandages that seemed to be coming loose from a night of restless sleep. On each cheek were three fine, whisker-like scars. He absentmindedly scratched at the ones on his right cheek before slowly and carefully stepping out of bed, nearly tripping on his bright orange pajama pants that dragged on the floor. Aside from his disheveled hair and the blankets strewn about wildly on his bed, the rest of his room was meticulously clean and well-organized. His bed was nestled into the corner of his room while everything else was bordered up against the walls, leaving an open path from the bedroom door to the open bathroom. Pulling up his pants so that they wouldn't fall down further, Naruto made his way to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Downstairs in the kitchen was Naruto's guardian, Jiraiya. His thick white hair was tied back into a long ponytail and his face was stern as he packed two lunches, one for himself and one for his godson. He wore a pressed navy suit with a plastic name tag clipped to the pocket, the words, 'Jiraiya Sannin, President & CEO' under his picture.

He grinned slightly as he heard the water in the shower come on. _Humph, _he thought. _That threat gets him up every time._ _I need to remember to tell that trick to Tsunade._ He frowned as the phone rang before picking it up and looking at the caller id. "Speak of the devil," he muttered before hitting the button and answering. "Hello?" He listened to the voice on the other end as he leaned against the counter. "Yeah, he's up. I have to drop him off early today." He was quiet again as he listened. "I don't think he'll mind. It'll give him something to do until his class." More listening. "Alright, I'll be sure to let him know." More silence. "Sure, not a problem."

As he hung up the phone and replaced it back into its cradle, Naruto walked into the kitchen and leaned against the doorway, fully dressed and tying off a new bandage around his eyes. "Who was that?"

Jiraiya turned and smiled at his godson. "That was Tsunade. She wanted to let you know that Iruka-sensei is sick so you're gonna have to teach his class this morning." Jiraiya almost expected him to argue but instead he only grinned slightly. "That's the third time this month that he's called in sick. I imagine that Kakashi-sensei will be out sick today too."

Jiraiya chuckled, knowing full well what Naruto was insinuating. "Even though they keep denying it, it's completely obvious." He was quiet a moment as he looked thoughtfully at Naruto before approaching him. "It's crooked again," he said quietly as he reached out and gently adjusted the bandages around Naruto's eyes. The teen tensed at the touch but resisted the instinct to flinch away. Once he felt the hands move away he reached up to touch the bandages, checking their placement before whispering a soft thanks.

The older man held back a sigh before telling Naruto to grab his stuff so they could get going. As he watched him walk back down the hall to his bedroom he felt his chest involuntarily tighten. "Five years and still your scars haven't healed," he whispered to himself, not just referring to the scars that he knew laid under the bandages but to the ones that laid too deep to be seen.


	2. Chapter 2 Enharmonic Interval

Author's Note: No, I didn't die or fall of the face of the earth. I can give you about a dozen reasons why I haven't updated this story sooner, but it all boils down to the fact that I've been a bit lazy and preoccupied lately. :-P I'm honestly quite ashamed that it's taken me so long to write this chapter and want to give a big thanks to all the readers that continued to add Unfinished Composition to their fav list or story alerts, and to those who have been waiting patiently for me to update this story. I've also been working on the second chapter of Strength of a Man, Strength of a Village and hopefull that will be out within the next week or so.

* * *

**Story:** Unfinished Composition

**Chapter:** Two ~ Enharmonic Interval

(Enharmonic Interval: Two notes that differ in name only and occupy the same position. ie C sharp and D flat)

**Summary:** AU. Five years after becoming blind, the young music teacher finds a duet partner in the dark eyes of an assistant. But when the curtains come up, the violin is silent. Shounen-ai/yaoi. SasuNaru, implied KakaIru.

* * *

Naruto had never been a morning person and would take extreme measures to avoid getting up early at all costs. In fact, he had refused many more prestigious and better paying jobs because they had only wanted him to teach morning classes. When his old high school had hired him to be a music teacher for the advanced classes, he'd only accepted the position on the condition that he wouldn't have to teach any classes before noon. It was simply the way he preferred it and he wouldn't change it for anything. But, as much as he hated to admit it, blindly navigating through the narrow halls filled with crowds of students and giant backpacks was always much easier when the students, and their backpacks, hadn't arrived yet. It was only for that reason that he kept his complaints to himself and offered to fill in for the other music teacher, Iruka-sensei.

While Naruto only taught the afternoon's advanced classes, Iruka-sensei was the teacher of the beginner classes, which only met in the mornings before lunch. Before Naruto had been hired by the school Iruka had taught both classes. In a way, Naruto felt bad for taking over his job of teaching the older class and had approached Iruka on the subject, but Iruka would only smile and insist that there were no hard feelings. Iruka actually preferred teaching the younger class, despite their short attention span and severe lack of musical knowledge, which was good because Naruto certainly didn't have the patience to deal with them on a daily basis. The fact that Iruka did caused Naruto to have immense respect for the man.

Naruto continued to make his way to the music hall, occasionally passing the dragging footsteps of early morning students making their way to the library or cafeteria. Although he couldn't see them, he could easily feel the looks and glares that they sent his way. And when he would pass them he could hear their low whispers and insults. He tried to block them out but never had any luck. After he had lost his sight five years prior, his other senses had naturally sharpened to compensate. The feeling of being watched as he continued through the halls, of their hateful glares that burned like fire under his skin – he didn't need his sight to know how they felt towards him. Some days he could almost smell the hate and repulsion coming from them like burning asphalt and bitter limestone. The only time he was truly welcomed and appreciated instead of despised was during class. His students respected him and looked past the bandages and scars. Perhaps it was their shared passion for music or because they had grown used to seeing him everyday but, for some reason, they accepted him. At least, for the most part.

He quickened his pace, wanting to get to the safety of the music room and away from the glares and whispers. Hands in pockets and head down, he continued on the all too familiar path to his classroom. His footsteps echoed dully off the linoleum floors but were soon muffled by carpet, signaling that he had reached the secluded hallway that led to his goal. Unfortunately, the carpet also muffled the footsteps of the hallway's other occupant that sauntered along towards Naruto, too distracted to realize that he was about to collide head first into the young man. And so, it was with great surprise and a muffled 'omphf' that Naruto was knocked on his butt while the other party faced similar consequences.

"What the hell?!" Naruto grumbled, unconsciously checking the placement of the bandages around his eyes. "Don't you know to get out of the way when blind people are walking?"

There was the noise of movement as the other man got to his feet. "Sorry, I was helping an old lady that lost her squirrel and was so focused on finding it before it bit someone and gave them rabies that I didn't even see you."

Naruto scoffed, instantly recognizing the voice. "Yeah right, Kakashi-sensei. I bet you had your noise buried in that perverted book of yours."

"You're completely mistaken," he responded, although Naruto heard the fluttering of papers as Kakashi closed the bright orange book that he had indeed been reading moments earlier. Before Naruto could make a scathing remark about the man's perverse habits, a strong hand on his arm pulled him to his feet and steadied him as he swayed slightly.

"You okay?" Kakashi asked and Naruto knew he was referring more to the involuntary flinch he gave at the man's unannounced touch rather than the fall to the floor.

"I'm fine," he replied with a forced smile, brushing off his pants with a casual gesture. "What are you doing here anyway?" he asked, changing the subject. "Shouldn't you be out playing hooky with Iruka?"

There was a sigh, muffled by the mask the older man wore over the bottom of his face, for reasons that Kakashi kept secret. "Unfortunately, Iruka is actually sick today. I would have stayed home with him but he was pretty upset that I had convinced him to use most of his sick days on, uh… less academically acceptable reasons."

Naruto knew exactly what Kakashi was referring to. Ever since the mysterious, white-haired mask-wearing English teacher started working here about three years ago, he had taken a keen interest in the quiet, respectful Iruka-sensei. Naruto had heard that Iruka had hated the perverse man in the beginning, shooting down his constant advances and requests for a date. That all changed however at last years Christmas party when someone, specifically the Classic Lit teacher, Gai-sensei, spiked the eggnog as part of a bet with his rival, Kakashi, teacher of Modern Lit. Unfortunately, no one thought to inform Iruka who somehow ended up drinking both Lit teachers under the table. Apparently things got heated up after Kakashi drove Iruka home, or so that's what Naruto had heard the next day when Kakashi proudly proclaimed his achievement in front of a very red-faced, slightly hung over Iruka.

"So what are you doing here anyway, sensei? Hiding out until your class starts?" Naruto asked with a sly smirk, fully aware of Kakashi's odd habit of being late to every class he taught and then subsequently keeping each class past the bell to make up for the time missed. Naruto was pretty sure he did it just for fun and derived some twisted sort of pleasure from making his students miserable. It didn't help the students if they showed up late to minimize the time they had to wait for their sensei because somehow Kakashi knew which kids were late and would mark them tardy, even if it made him look hypocritical.

"Ah, yes. I almost forgot. Iruka wanted me to give you a copy of the program he's currently teaching his beginner class," Kakashi said as he took the cd he'd been using as a bookmark from between his book's pages. "He wasn't too happy last time you subbed for him and tried to teach his class The Flight of the Bumblebee." Kakashi shrugged to himself, not having any taste for music so obviously he didn't see what the problem was. "Is it true that you made the entire clarinet section cry?"

"Ehehe," Naruto chuckled guiltily as he reached a hand out for Kakashi to give him the cd. "It was an accident. Besides, they're clarinet players; they cry all the time."

"Mmm," Kakashi agreed, having heard stories from Iruka of the easily discouraged woodwind players, all of whom seemed to have legendary low self-esteem. Iruka had once mentioned something about brass players being bullies and picking on the quieter instruments. Personally Kakashi couldn't care less about the drama that went on in band (or _instrumental_ _music_, as Iruka preferred it be called). He had enough trouble with his own classes.

"Well thanks for dropping this off," Naruto said as he gestured to the cd. "I'd better go listen to it before class starts."

Kakashi nodded, then mentally berated himself. "Yeah, good idea," he said aloud, staring at the bandages wrapped around the young man's eyes, surprised that he'd overlooked his disability once again. Unlike the other people Naruto encountered in his day to day life, Kakashi was one of the few that saw beyond the bandages and down to the gifted person that was Uzumaki Naruto. Of course it was also possible that Kakashi was merely unobservant and somewhat lazy, which would explain why he was still staring at Naruto in awkward silence and not making a move to leave.

"Maa, gomen," he apologized as he noticed Naruto shift uncomfortably under his prolonged gaze, letting his eyes drop downwards. "Well, I'll let you get to work. Thanks for covering for Iruka today."

"Yeah, no problem," Naruto said with a smile but Kakashi didn't miss the way he crossed his arms over his chest, something he often did when he was uncomfortable but didn't want to say anything. Taking that as his cue to leave, Kakashi stepped past the blonde, making no effort to quiet his steps when he reached the linoleum floor. After several steps he looked back to see the double doors close behind Naruto as he entered the music room. He would never admit it, but one of the reasons he was late to his afternoon classes was his nearly obsessive habit of making sure Naruto made it to his classes without incident. He knew he was just being paranoid but Naruto had a talent for getting into trouble.

Turning back to watch where he was going, he didn't have enough time to avoid his second collision of the day or soften his second fall as he landed heavily on the floor.

"Itai…" he moaned, looking to see who he'd accidentally knocked into this time. A dark-haired young man, not much older than a student, sat dazed on the ground, papers scattered around him from his briefcase that he'd dropped. Kakashi didn't recognize the man and prepared to give one of his patented excuses but he stopped short when he noticed that the man was wearing a nicely pressed black buttoned suit; an unusual sight in any high school.

"Ah, g-gomen," Kakashi stuttered, hastily getting up to gather the scattered papers while groups of students passed them by without a second glance. Classes would be starting in less than half an hour so the majority of students were starting to arrive and hurry off to meet their friends or cram in a last minute study session.

The young raven haired seemed to come to his senses, looking around as if unsure what had happened. "My apologies, Sempai," he said as he got to his knees, inclining his head politely in Kakashi's direction as he grabbed at the papers nearest to him. "I was looking for the principal's office and must not have been paying attention."

Kakashi paused, regarding the stranger before him. Despite his polite tone and formal appearance, his face held an indifferent, slightly annoyed expression. And he thought he had seen something flicker in the man's obsidian eyes; some dark, unknown emotion that made the usually aloof teacher rather uncomfortable.

"Ahem." Kakashi jumped, not even realizing he'd been staring at the other man until the raven harshly cleared his throat. Those dark eyes were regarding him expectantly and Kakashi realized he was still holding the stack of papers he had gathered off the floor.

"Ah," he said sheepishly, handing over the papers with a crinkle of his eyes. They both got to their feet, Kakashi watching as the stranger slid the papers back into his briefcase and dusted off his tailored suit, straightening his tie before he fully acknowledged Kakashi. "I don't suppose you could direct me to the principal's office?" came that same polite tone, still at odds with the closed expression on the pale face. Kakashi found himself avoiding the dark gaze.

"H-hai. Lower level, to the right, past the library," he replied, pointing down the wide hallway to the stairs across from the cafeteria. The raven looked in the direction indication for a moment before looking back to Kakashi. "Thank you," he said, again with the polite bow of his head which Kakashi returned with slight hesitation, ignoring the sound of the beginning bell as he watched the stranger walk away. It wasn't until fifteen minutes later as he approached the door of his classroom that he paused to wonder why the man had been carrying a briefcase full of sheet music and music scores.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed that, even though there wasn't a whole lot going on in this chapter.

Just so no one is mistaken I'd like to make it very clear that I have ABSOLUTELY NOTHING against clarinet players. I'm not trying to stereotype clarinets or woodwinds but, as a trumpet player that did 8 years of band, clarinets seemed to have generally low self-esteem, probably because brass players can be kind of full of themselve. (Speaking from experience, lol.) I used to have some wonderful friends that were clarinet players and I used to play the saxophone a bit so I can say that woodwinds don't have it easy and face a lot of difficulties in playing their instruments, or at least that's what I believe. Learning to play trumpet was a lot easier than learning to play sax, IMHO. So don't think that I'm trying to insult anyone with that comment about clarinets.

Also, I'm not personally familiar with The Flight of the Bumblebee and not sure if it's considered advanced for a beginner class. I just did a Google search for difficult music and this was one that popped up. *shrug* Even though I played in band for 8 years, I never said I was very knowledgable. :-P


End file.
